In A State of Need
by Kimiko-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke turned around, “Look at you. Begging for sex like a whore. Is that how your mother raised you?” Sakura’s fists tightened, “Im asking you as an old teammate, and old friend, to just please help me.” Sasuke shut his eyes, “Fine." SasuxSaku. LEMON


**Disclaimer: Im pretty sure everyone is aware no one on this site owns Naruto. I only write this disclaimer because I don't need legal shit all up in my ass. Enjoy.**

_Sweat was dripping from his raven colored locks. Her back arching to meet his thrusts. The noises, the feeling. This couldn't be real…_

One pair of bright green eyes opened to a room of darkness. Sakura looked around her room, calming down from her high as the memory from her dream played over and over in her head.

"Oh my god" She breathed, "No. No no no not again."

You see, these dreams happened every night. Torturing the poor kunochi.

Sasuke came back to the village. It shocked everyone on how he just came on his own will. And for that, Tsunade wasn't TOO harsh on his punish ment. Just a few months of monitoring.

Ever since the Uchiha returned, Sakura has been having these dreams. He returned so matured. So extremely good looking. The pinkette wouldn't be surprised if every available woman in the village had dreams like these.

Sakura didn't go around screaming at girls Sasuke was hers. Nor did she go flaunting down streets, obsessively searching for Sasuke in hopes of finding him. She just worked, watched, and waited. The old teammates hadn't said a word too each other since that night near the gate to the village.

Sakura, soon went back to sleep, only to wake up the next morning, soaked in sweat from another dream of ecstasy.

**XXX**

"Sakura, we need more needles for this kid. He wont stay still. Get as many as possible"

Just another crying kid with some sort of ninja injury. The hospital got them all the time. Sakura sighed, got the needed objects, and went to take her break. She thought about her dreams last night. She was _so close_ in those last two dreams. Closer then ever before. And they felt so _real_. It drove her nuts.

The cherry blossom returned a half an hour later, only to be told she had another patient waiting. She walked into the waiting room, her nurses uniform moving with her as she walked. She stood next to the doctor, eyes scanning over the clip board in his hand before he held it ageist his chest.

"Sakura-chan, you know very well you cannot look at my clip boards" He said with a smile. Sakura shook her head and slightly giggles. "Yes sir. Who do I have now?" The doctor pointed to a room were she saw slight movement behind the closed curtains. "He's in there." He stated, then walked away to the coffee room, most likely taking his break now.

Sakura opened the door to said room, walked in without taking a glance at the patent, and started talking.

"Ok, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'll be your nurse for the day. Before I start asking questions, do you have any questions for me?" Sakura materials she needed were laid out. She turned and started directly in the eyes the hunted her dreams for the past 6 months.

"S-Sasuke? Um, hi? Uhh what can I do for you today?" She stuttered slightly in honest-to-god shock.

Sasuke looked as if he hadn't even heard her. His eyes staring blankly into hers. She started to speak again

"Sas-"

"I thought you said I get to ask questions before you did."

"Huh?"

Sasuke stood, "You said if I haven't any questions fore you start asking, then to ask. But you just asked me a question before I got to ask mine. So therefore, you broke your own way of nursing rule. Am I right?"

"Um…yea?"

"Ok, so now that we're clear. Im asking my questions. How badly will this hurt?"

Sakura looked at him in question, "Will what hurt?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down again, "THIS. My injury. I stabbed my side while training. Actually, I didn't do it. That dobe of an idiot Naruto did. So, will it hurt?"

"Um, will I'll need to put medicine on your bandages so it wont get infected. That usually stings. If you could just lay down…"

Sasuke laid down, pulling up the side of his shirt his injury was on. Sakura gulped, her dreams returning to her mind again. She un-rolled part of the bandages, poured the needed ointments onto it, and started to tape them to Sasuke's body, earning Sakura winces every so often.

Sakuras fingers moved across the skin she dreamed of touching. It gave her chills. The palms of her hands moved ageints the inhaling and exhaling of his stomach.

He got up to leave, his hand encircling the doorknob.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

He stopped, not turning to look at Sakura, but telling his ears to listen.

"I..Im not like the Sakura you used to know, Sasuke. I've changed, really. At least, when you were gone. But 6 months ago, when you came back…it changed. I dream about you. All the goddamn fucking time, Sasuke. You have no idea. And, Im getting tired of being woken up in the middle of the night, sweating, breathing, FEELING you. Tell me what to do, Sasuke."

Sakura breathed deeply, looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

"You may think you've changed, Sakura, but you haven't. I still see the old you. Get over it."

Her jaw dropped. That's all that happened for 30 seconds. Her jaw dropped.

"Sasuke. Please, make these dreams stop. Make them a reality. Im _begging _you. If they become reality, I wont dream them anymore. At least I hope not. Please Sasuke. Please just do this one thing for me. Please"

Sasuke turned around, "Look at you. Begging for sex like a whore. Is that how your mother raised you?"

Sakura's fists tightened, "Im asking you as an old teammate, and old friend, to just please help me."

Sasuke shut his eyes, "Fine."

**XXX**

In one swift movement, Sasuke had Sakura hoisted up on his waist, her feet circling his back so her head didn't meet tile flooring. He brought her over to the little bed in the room, removing the paper covering off of it and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He dropped her on the bed like a pile of bricks, and leaned over her. Making sure the curtains were drawn closed tightly.

Sasuke took a step back, taking a look at Sakura, as if thinking of were to start. She looked up at him with those green eyes, questioning his next few movements.

Sasuke went to the bottom of the bed and looked up at her. He knotted his eye brows in frustration has she closed her legs so her couldn't see up her nurses uniform. He bent over, grabbing her knees and opening her legs. Sakura made a sound almost like a squeak, and blushed, hiding her face under the hard pillow.

Sasuke ignored this, though. He brought his hand to her leg, starting as the knee, he slowly moved its way up her long legs, until it reached its wanted destination of her panties. He hooked his fingers in them, sliding them down her legs.

Sasuke then un-buttoned her dress, and quickly discarded it. Taking in her lack-of-bra and pantie-less state.

"Sasuke, please. Hurry."

"I will take my time as a please, Sakura."

Sasuke discarded his own clothing, crawling on top of her. He slowly drug his mouth across her collar bone, leaving butterflies kisses along it. His hand moved its way own to her mound, tracing random patterns across it. Sakura shivered, her breathing starting to get heavy. Sasuke stuck a finger in her, Sakura gasped at the unexpected intrusion. He moved in and out, all the while leaning down to kiss her breasts, leaving a small hickey on the right one, then moving to suckle her hardened nipples. Sakura withered, he moved to the rhythm his hand was going in. He inserted two more fingers, making her wince. She felt herself filled up, not thinking it was possible to be stretched anymore.

Sasuke moved up, positioned himself at her entrance.

"One last chance to stop, Sakura"

She shook her head no, and moved her hips upward. Sasuke sighed, and thrusted in. As soon as he did he moaned, and gasped. Two thought crossed his mind.

"_Sooo tight_." and" _Virgin._"

"Dammit Sakura, you should have told me you've never had sex before."

"I knew you wouldn't if you knew" she replied, "Just move. Please Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed once again. And started moving. Thrusting harder and harder as he sped up. Sweating, moaning, and small shouts were heard. Sakura thought of all her dreams, they has became a reality. She moved her hips along with his. Meeting her every thrust.

"Fuck Sakura, your so goddamn tight."

"Sasuke…harder." She moaded out.

All hell seemed to break lose. Sasuke doing as he was told.

It seems like hours passed by, even days. Sasuke nearing his orgasm, as was Sakura.

One thrust, two more. Now three. She came. She came harder then most virgins should. Those dreams probably did a toll on her. Sasuke came not long after, his cum filling her up. It was then he realize.

"_No condom._"

"Sakura! You moron, why didn't you remind me to wear a fucking condemn?"

She breathed in the smell of the room, "Birth control" were the only words that came out.

Sasuke grunted, and stood up, dressing quickly.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about this. You hear? Don't ever bring up such a situation to me ever again, either"

Then he left. He left her to think about what just happened. Soaking it all up.

Sakura no longer has dreams to make her suffer. She has the actual touch. The actual feel of the man who haunted her inside her, moving with her. _Those_ thoughts, would be the death of her now.


End file.
